Small unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have limited payload lift and primary power capacities. In order for communications and communications countermeasures to be successfully implemented on small UAVs, it can be important to utilize the lift and power capacity of the aircraft to achieve the necessary radio frequency (RF) energy on the ground while not overloading the aircraft power and lift capability, and while flying within the specified aircraft altitude envelope.
Some antennas for aircraft have been embedded within non-conductive wing structures. Other such antennas utilize slots, notches, and horn structures within conductive structures. For example, a notch antenna has been used within a tail rudder section of a large aircraft for high frequency (HF) communications and antenna elements have been surface mounted within wing sections of aircraft.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.